


Longue vie au roi

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bran Stark Has Emotions, Bran has issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jaime Lannister Lives, King Bran Stark, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Post-Season/Series 08, Psychological Drama, Three-Eyed Raven - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Bran, premier du nom, doit apprendre à gérer un royaume et sa propre vie. Mais comment mener à bien sa tâche alors que la Corneille a décidé d'enfin le quitter, ne lui laissant que la culpabilité de mots qu'il a prononcé et le souvenir de plusieurs années de vie qu'il n'a pas vraiment vécues ?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Bran Stark
Kudos: 2





	Longue vie au roi

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Lassaaaa, joyeux anniversaire Lassa !
> 
> Alors. Je voulais t'offrir un truc qui parle de Bran. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas quoi penser du résultat. J'aime bien ce que j'ai écris (même si j'ai galéré comme jamais) mais je suis pas sûre que l'ambiance générale soit très portée ambiance anniversaire x) Mais bon. Je te l'offre quand même car je t'apprécie beaucoup donc tadam !
> 
> Note générale : et évidement, ça m'a donné envie d'en faire une suite. Pas forcément une fic à chapitres, plus des recueils de moments post canon, où deux détails (pour l'instant changent) : Jaime ne meurt pas (car c'est mon chouchou et drama possible en vue) et Bran, avec une subtilité développée ici, d'une manière qui, j'espère, sera compréhensible.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Bran n'aime pas Port-Réal.

Il pourrait dire que la cause de ce dégoût est l'odeur plus que jamais pestilentielle depuis que les flammes de Daenerys s'y sont abattues, ou bien à cause de la chaleur qui semblent pour l'homme du Nord qu'il est être toutes droits sorties d'un Enfer. Il pourrait accuser les neiges de son pays qui lui manque, les messes basses bien trop présentes, les complots qu'il devinne. À vrai dire, ces détails jouent certainement dans une certaine mesure à son aversion port-réalaise. Mais ces désagréments sont loin d'être la véritable raison de sa haine de la capitale – celle-ci est plus profonde, plus visérale. Avant sa chute, Port-Réal aurait dû être le lieu où il aurait tout gagné, mais cela avait été l'inverse. Il avait perdu Père, et même s'il n'avait pas vu, contrairement à ses sœurs, le drame de ses propres yeux, il ne peut que frissonner de peur, de colère et de tristesse à chaque fois qu'il pause les yeux sur l'estrade où son père a perdu la vie.

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il se tient sur les lieux du crime, il ne dit rien, ne laisse rien transparaître, aucune émotion. Car Bran n'est plus vraiment Bran, il est la Corneille maintenant, du moins est censé l'être, et il ne peut laisser personne s'apercevoir que ce n'est plus le cas, non ? Car il est le roi des six couronnes désormais, et un roi doit être fort, intelligent, brave, meneur d'homme. Un roi doit être de nombreuses choses, de très nombreuses choses même, mais un roi ne doit pas être un gamin apeuré de retrouver sa liberté de conscience et pleurant ces années d'emprisonnement mental.

Souvent, Bran se demande pourquoi la Corneille est partie ainsi, d'un seul coup, après toutes ces années à parasiter son esprit. Lorsqu'il arrive à prendre suffisamment de recul pour réfléchir calmement et objectivement à la situation, il parvient à se dire que le faire être couronné roi était sûrement le dernier acte de la Corneille pour s'assurer de la paix du royaume. Ce fait accomplit, elle n'avait plus besoin de rester en lui. Une voix au fond de lui lui répète que c'était une action justifiable, pour le bien commun, pour l'avenir de Westeros et du monde.

Sauf que Bran, la plupart du temps, n'en a rien à faire du reste du monde, ne parvient pas à s'en préoccuper. Il voudrait s'intéresser aux malheurs des uns et des autres, il a bien conscience que ceux-ci sont présents, sûrement bien pire que les siens. Il n'y a qu'à voir les malheureux survivants de Port-Réal. Comparé aux attrocités qu'ils ont dû voir, ses états d'âmes font bien pâle figure.

Mais Bran, sauf la Corneille, n'est plus grand chose. C'est un gamin, qui se réveille homme, sans avoir clairement idée de ce qu'il a bien pu vivre entre, parce qu'une entité a décidé de se loger en lui.

C'est un homme-gamin, ou un gamin-homme, une espèce d'entre-deux qu'il ne sait ni définir ni appréhender. C'est un homme-gamin couronné, censé guider un royaume entier, alors que lui, tout ce qu'il veut faire, c'est pleurer dans son coin, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a bien raté. Parce que des choses, il en a raté une bonne centaine – les noms d'Hodor, Eté, Jojen, Meera, Sansa, Arya, Jon viennent flotter devant ses yeux, des gens qu'il a aimé mais qu'il a blessé par son insensibilité, par ces émotions qu'il était devenu incapable de ressentir. Ce n'était certes pas lui, c'était la Corneille, mais c'est lui qui l'a laissé s'installer en lui, alors n'est-il pas autant responsable qu'elle des mots qu'il a prononcé ? Des phrases qu'il n'a pas dit au moment où il aurait dû, des embrassades qu'il n'a pas su donner ?

Si. Si, bien sûr que si.

Et maintenant qu'il peut de nouveau avoir des émotions, il n'arrive à rien d'autre que de ressentir une culpabilité qui le ronge. Sauf qu'il ne peut montrer une telle faiblesse, alors la journée, il reprend le masque de la Corneille, pour faire croire à tous qu'il est le même Roc qu'autrefois. Et s'il n'était pas si fatigué et las, il pourrait rire devant l'ironie – mais la Corneille est partie, et il a l'impression qu'elle a emporté son rire dans son sillage.

Alors il pleure le soir, en espérant que personne ne le surprenne.

Mais bien sûr, un jour, quelqu'un le surprend.

Jaime.

Comme toujours, leurs rapports sont froids, distants, gênés – d'autant plus pour Bran, depuis qu'il a repris conscience. Mais il ne dit rien, surtout pas en la présence du lion, qui somme toute essaie de se racheter tant bien que mal la plupart plutôt mal que bien, par ailleurs. Mais il essaye, et Bran fait confiance à Brienne, alors ci celle-ci veut bien toujours de lui, alors ainsi soit-il. Mais tout de même, il aurait bien aimé que le chevalier ne le surprenne pas ainsi, des larmes dans les yeux, des tremblements dans le corps.

Le blond le regarde un moment, avant de finir par demander :

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes redevenus vous-même ?

Il hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Non pas qu'il ne le sache pas, simplement, il n'a pas vraiment la force ni l'envie d'expliquer. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est pleurer dans les bras de ses parents comme lorsqu'il était enfant, mais ses parents sont morts, comme tous les autres – ne reste que l'homme qui l'a jeté d'une fenêtre. Ce n'est certainement pas l'idéal, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a, et il a l'impression que si personne ne le prend dans ses bras, il retraversera une fenêtre, volontairement cette fois-ci. Alors il tend les bras vers Jaime, et tente d'oublier que la dernière fois que ceux-ci se sont posés sur lui, c'était dans l'espoir de le tuer.

L'étreinte est gauche, gênée – comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenne vraiment comment ils en sont arrivés là – mais pourtant, elle lui fait du bien.

Lorsqu'il rompt l'embrassade, Bran ne lui demande qu'une chose :

\- Comment vous faites pour... vivre avec votre culpabilité ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas si j'y arrive vraiment. Disons que pour la supporter, je me suis excusé. Ça ne soulage pas tout mais... c'est un début.

Un début.

Peut-être que Bran pourrait avoir besoin d'un nouveau début.

Alors il remercie Jaime en le congédiant, et se saisit d'une lettre, et commence à écrire.

« _Chère Meera... »_

**Author's Note:**

> Donc comme dit, j'aimerai bien explorer plus tout ça dans des OS suite. Je sais pas. Dites moi.


End file.
